Maurosodontidea (Future of the World)
The Maurosodontidea are a large order of reptiles descended from modern day vipers. They have only recently appeared in 70 MyF, but have greatly diversified since then. Despite being descended from and looking like snakes, Maurosodontids are not true snakes, as there are a number of differences. Though they do not appear to be as advanced as other, larger groups, they are one of the most successful orders of predators of their time. Evolution Maurosodontids can trace their evolution back to New World and Eurasian pit vipers of the Crotalinae subfamily of snakes. It is believed that the progenitor species of the Maurosodontids, such as the Crowned striker, Agkistrodon progenos, evolved from North American pit vipers, such as the water moccasin, at about 59-62 MyF, which started to branch off from bulky water-dwellers to nimble tree-dwellers. As time went on, these small serpents began migrating to new ecosystems, where they began to evolve into bigger, more predatory roles than their ancestors. While some maintained their roles as nimble, agile predators, and would eventually become known as the Makrysrynchosids, others evolved to become apex predators in their habitats, becoming the Syntomirynchosids. One notable difference between the Maurosodontids and their ancestors is the mandible. While the mandibles of modern day snakes are divided into two individual jaws connected by an elastic ligament, allowing them to move independent of one another and, therefore, swallow prey whole, Maurosodontids have mandibles that are joined by a rigid symphysis, allowing these predators to devote more muscle strength in their skull to their bite force, as well as allowing them to adapt new methods of hunting down prey. This also allowed these snakes to develop a heterodont morphology; while the front teeth tear through the flesh of prey, the back teeth pull the meat into the throat. Easily the most notable change in Maurosodontids from their serpentine ancestors is the presence of forelimbs, which have developed to accommodate a more active predatory lifestyle. These forelimbs, found near the start of the torso after relatively long necks, are rather short and stocky, but remarkably strong, as they can support the body of even the largest Maurosodontids with little issue. They commonly sprawl out to the sides of the body, like the legs of the modern day varanid or crocodilian. However, some species can hold their limbs more upright than their ancestors, being able to move similar to bipedal dinosaurs. It is entirely possible that more advanced Maurosodontids can become theropod analogues in the futu. A few Makrysrynchosids returned to their ancestral aquatic habitat, eventually evolving into the Neustesophisids, completely water-faring reptiles, with most becoming predators of freshwater or coastal habitats, although there are a few pelagic species. In Neustesophisids, the limbs have become flipper-like appendages, adapted purely for aquatic travel. Suborders and Families Geotheroidea Makrysrynchosidae This family contains the smaller, more primitive species. They are named for their distinguishable, long, thin snouts and delicate skull. The members of this group have two different type of teeth; sharp, needle-like teeth, used to grip prey, and long fangs, used for delivering venom. These species are well adapted for eating small prey, such as fish, insects, birds, and mammals, although the larger species can hunt down much larger prey. Members of this family have advanced social structures, unlike their serpentine ancestors. Some species live and hunt in groups of up to a dozen members, while others live in smaller groups, of up to three individuals. Other species are mostly solitary, only commencing in the breeding season. Species in this family lay up to 100 eggs or so, and can build large nests to protect them from the elements and predators. Syntomirynchosidae This family includes most of the species in the group. They are much larger and bulkier than their relatives, with the largest growing up to 15 meters (50 feet) long, and weighing over a quarter of a ton. Unlike their relatives, members of this group have larger, shorter snouts and stronger skulls. Most species don't produce venom; instead, they have large, curved teeth, built for rending and tearing flesh, which make them able to dismember prey, something no modern snake can do. The largest members are apex predators, eating anything that they can swallow, from large herbivores to smaller predators. Members of this subfamily are mostly solitary, only commercing during breeding. However, some species show social behavior during adolescence, with siblings creating groups together, up until becoming solitary at sexual maturity. This eliminates the possibility of being eaten, and increases the chances of offspring surviving. Most members of this subfamily have smaller clutches, of up to 40, though some species can have over 90 eggs. Like their smaller relatives, they build nests, but females also defend them, chasing away any predators that are looking to devour the eggs. Halitheroidea Neustesophisidae The youngest and smallest family of the Maurosodontids, this group consists completely of aquatic species. Having evolved from Makrysrynchosinids, these serpents are slimmer, more agile and faster than the larger terrestrial species. Their tails have evolved from simple paddles to full-on fins adapted for maximum efficiency while steering through the water, and they have lost their scaley hide so that there is less drag slowing them down, making them appear more like eels than snakes. Neustesophisids have the narrower, longer skulls and needle-like teeth of their ancestors, as well as their venomous bite, all of which are now used to capture prey items that cross their path. One feature that sets them apart from their terrestrial cousins is their electroreceptive abilties; like sharks, they can detect disturbances in the electrical fields around them to search out their prey, making them the only reptiles to do so. This evolutionary breakthrough has allowed species of this subfamily to spread across the freshwater and coastal habitats, although they are still kept from becoming the top predators of the oceans by the Halilycosaurs. Another feature that sets them apart from the two other families is that every species in this family is viviparous, giving birth to about ten pups, which, despite being able to feed and act for themselves, are faced with the danger of predators, thus leading to Neustesophisids living in family pods to guard their young.